Prove it!
by Croup
Summary: Who's better at taking a spanking? Naruto, or Sasuke?


It had been needling Naruto for a long time.

It was a question he was bound to ask eventually. They were both adolescent boys after all, and some things were common to adolescent boys everywhere. That meant even Sasuke, right? But for all the head-scratching Naruto went through, he couldn't recall even one occasion of it happening to the ice-prick Uchiha. Not once in their whole time at the academy! Which was ridiculous. Especially when it had used to happen to Naruto practically every week, or more! The more Naruto thought about it . . . the more he was determined to find out whether Sasuke had ever gone through . . . _that_.

'_That_' being, in this case, a good spanking.

Naruto couldn't recall Iruka-sensei EVER taking Sasuke over his knee like he'd habitually done, with a sigh in most cases, with Naruto. Or Kiba. Or Shikamaru, or--well, in a class full of rambunctious ninja kids running amok, most would get spanked at _some_ point by the time they graduated. Iruka might not have enjoyed that part of the job, but that hadn't stopped him from putting on his determined-to-instill-discipline-in-young-minds expression when he had to, and use the flat of his palm on whatever young naughty backside required it. Naruto, being the class-clown and prankster that he was, had found himself on the wrong side of Iruka's lap fairly often. Not to mention his hairbrush. Ouch.

Point was though, Naruto had never once seen his bastard rival Sasuke tossed over a lap, shorts around his ankles, and wailing as his bare butt was smacked red!

Of course, the discussion had to wait until there wasn't anybody else around. It'd be embarrassing to talk about that kind of thing in public, especially around girls. What if Sakura-chan overheard them? It didn't matter how much of a loud-mouth Naruto was--there was no way he wanted to discuss the occasional bruised status of his butt around his crush.

So it wasn't until a hot summer day when the two boys were alone with each other that Naruto's chance came up. Sakura had contracted a bad case of the flu and was bed-ridden for the week. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting a short distance from the training grounds for Kakashi to show up and give them their latest assignment. Knowing their tardy sensei, they still had at least an hour to kill. They'd already run out of things to argue about, and had settled into a strained silence.

Then, it hit Naruto. His chance! Naruto being Naruto, he of course chose to go for the direct approach.

"Hey, bastard . . . You ever been spanked?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned his head. ". . . _Excuse_ me?"

"Hah . . . !" Naruto laughed, rubbing at the back of his head. "I'm just asking. I saw Konohamaru getting it from his closet-perv sensei the other day. I mean, bare-butt and everything! I never laughed so hard in my life! So, I dunno, I just started wondering." Naruto grinned. "You ever get it?"

Sasuke stared aloofly ahead of himself. ". . . That's none of your business."

"Hey! You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" Naruto said, getting to his feet. "I mean, c'mon, I'll admit that _I_ used to get it, geez. . ."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that you used to get it, moron. Practically the whole class could hear you begging and wailing whenever Iruka-sensei took you out into the hallway."

"What!?" Naruto did a double-take. "Th-they did not! You're making that up! Besides, that couldn't have been me. I always took my spankings like a man. Never made a croak!"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms. "You remember how thin the Academy walls were. We could hear every slap on your naked ass, and every annoyingly loud whine of yours. _Stop, Iruka-sensei, oooh, it hurts real bad 'tebayo---!_" He mimicked with a smirk.

"I did not! You take that back!" Naruto flared.

"Kiba and some of the other guys used to take bets on how long it'd take you to start whimpering," Sasuke continued coolly.

"GAAAAH!"

---

Being Naruto and Sasuke, it wasn't long before it developed into yet another challenge between them.

"Heh! I bet you don't wanna talk about it because you used to cry like a little _baby_!" Naruto crowed triumphantly.

Sasuke huffed. "Not likely."

"HAH! I hit it right on the head, didn't I? I can just see it now! You twisting all red-assed and bawling over your dad's lap . . .!" Naruto started snickering at the thought.

Sasuke scowled, a memory he'd figured long-forgotten rising to the surface. Being caught playing around with one of his family's antique katanas when he was small, and the swift discipline doled out for it. The speed with which his shorts had come down, and his father's hand contacting on his boyish butt . . . "Shut _up_, moron . . . And even if that were true--which it isn't--I still would've taken it better than _you_."

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"No WAY!"

"Tch. Moron."

"Oh yeah? Well . . . Prove it!"

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"You think you're so cool and tough? We'll . . . we'll . . ." Naruto's face bunched up like it always did when he was giving a matter some serious thought. ""We'll SPANK each other! Yeah! And see who lasts longer!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. ". . . That's retarded."

"You're just saying that because you know that you'll lose!"

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna--"

"Bagawk! BagAAAWk!" Naruto started flapping his elbows up and down, making chicken noises.

Sasuke twitched. "I spank you first."

---

Naruto ground his teeth as he settled himself over Sasuke's thighs, trying to find a position that was comfortable. Damn! Going over the bastard's lap like this . . . Talk about humiliating! But he consoled himself with the knowledge that their positions would be reversed in a while.

He quickly made as many preparations as he could think of. Fingers balled into fists? Check. Teeth ready to be gritted? Check. Butt cheeks clenched tight together in anticipation of a hard smacking? Check. Yep, no way was Sasuke getting through his defenses. "Alright, bastard. I'm ready when you are. I can take anything you can dish out!" Naruto challenged.

"You're not ready yet," said Sasuke, and then he did the one thing Naruto hadn't anticipated. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of Naruto's orange pants and then with one quick move drew Naruto's pants, as well as the boxer-shorts underneath them, backwards right off the boy's rump to gather at his knees. "_Now_ you're ready."

"H-hey!" Naruto squawked, all his preparations dropping along with his pants, and his round, suddenly bare butt mooning the treetops above them. "What's the big idea!?"

"Tch. Spankings are on bare skin, stupid. Everyone knows that," Sasuke said. He surveyed the spherical globes below him. Oddly enough, Naruto's backside was just as tan as the rest of him.

"S-still . . ." Naruto said, fidgeting slightly over Sasuke's lap. A bead of sweat rolled down the small of his back, only to disappear between the twin hills of his butt. For a guy who had habitually dropped his drawers to gleefully shock any villager he could back in his younger days, getting his bare-assed like this over Sasuke's lap was surprisingly embarrassing.

"Besides, you think I'm gonna get my hand dirty spanking your pants?" Sasuke replied, gesturing to the well-worn and dirty seat of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. "I'm going to spank _you_, not your clothes."

"What? Are you saying my butt's cleaner than my pants? That doesn't even make sen--!"

SPANK!

"Oww!"

Sasuke halted any further protests on Naruto's part with a hard spank. Then, he timed his next series of swats to keep him from saying anything else stupid.

"Ooh . . . ! You bast-! SPANK Yeeouch!"

"Ahh, not so har-! SPANK AHH!"

"That hurts, you-! SPANK OOOH!"

"Oww, why I'm gonna-! SPANK YOW!!"

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto's tan cheeks twist and squirm. The moron had a real bubble-butt, and every firm whack sent it bouncing and flexing all over the place. Sasuke slowed his pace down a bit, choosing to give Naruto hard, methodical spanks, letting the burn for each one sink in before he raised his arm up for the next. Naruto was trying to hold it in now, but he was clearly showing reaction to the swats-- jerking and kicking his legs, gritting his teeth, and cursing under his breath. More than any of that though, Sasuke was admiring how appropriate Naruto's ass looked getting spanked across his lap. The idiot's rightful place, if you asked Sasuke. He should have thought of doing this a long time ago.

"Sh-shit . . . !" Naruto ground out between his teeth. Sasuke wasn't as practiced at this as Iruka-sensei had been but, unlike his old teacher, Sasuke wasn't holding back any with his whacks. The damn bastard's palm hurt like hell!

"Oooh . . . Hurts, bastard . . . !" he said, wriggling his ass around on Sasuke's lap, trying to keep it out of harm's way. But Sasuke followed Naruto's squirming butt wherever it went, spanking his pert cheeks over and over. It was stinging like crazy! Each time one of his tanned buns was spanked, it would flatten for a moment, before bouncing back up again with an inviting wobble, sporting a fresh new handprint and looking like it was practically begging for more.

"Hn," Sasuke said smugly. "Then you're ready to give up?"

"Eh? H-hell no!" Naruto said, bracing himself for further pain. "Never! Oooh . . . Ah, I--I can take this all day!"

"Suit yourself." Sasuke said nonchalently, before laying on yet another series of blistering spanks onto Naruto's squirming ass.

"OuuuUUCH!! Ooooh . . . Ah! When it's my turn you're gonna be sorry . . .!" Naruto promised, rolling his naked hips and twisting his ass around in a frenzy. Kicking his legs out, his pants flew off them to land in the bushes somewhere. "OoooOOWW . . . !"

---

In the end, Naruto had been able to last a surprisingly long time beneath the onslaught. It was many additional minutes of hard spanking from Sasuke, and cursing, grunting and moaning from Naruto before he at last surrendered, sinking his head down over the side of Sasuke's leg and soulfully claiming that his ass just couldn't take anymore. With anyone else, he'd likely have given in much sooner, but since it was _Sasuke_ beating his butt, his sworn rival, he'd felt the need to hold on longer in an effort to prove himself. Any evidence of snot and tears from his face had quickly been wiped away on his orange jacket sleeve. Tough guys don't cry from a measly spanking.

As soon as he was off Sasuke's lap though, Naruto immediately grabbed at his red butt, grabbing a bun in each hand and rubbing furiously. He didn't care if it made him look stupid, he'd do anything to soothe the burning pain left smoldering in his ass. "Oooooh . . ." he said with a wince, hopping from foot to foot, boxers still around his ankles. "That--that--Oww . . . !"

"Heh." Sasuke said, looking completely composed as Naruto performed the traditional boy's 'just spanked' dance, hopping to and fro like some kind of moronic frog. "Spoken like a true dead-last."

"Yeah, well, it's your turn next!" Naruto shot back. "Just . . . give me a minute. Ouch . . ."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his teammates display or ass-rubbing continued. He saw Naruto's hands leave his butt, and seemingly attempt to wave cool air over the hot globes by fanning vigorously, but then give that up too and go back to rubbing. Sasuke fingered his shorts' waistband, "I'm ready when you are, dummy," he said, lowering them along with his underwear down past his own butt.

"I said to _give_ me a minute, bastard, I--- Ooh." Naruto's eyes alighted when he caught sight of Sasuke's bared ass. It was his first time seeing it, and he couldn't help but stare. It looked firm, fit, and, well, extremely spankable. Naruto gathered up his own pants with a grin. "Oh yeah! Heheh! Now _you're_ gonna feel the burn!"

Sasuke folded his arms, remaining unruffled while Naruto obviously drank in the sight of his rear. "Tch. Yeah right. I probably won't even realize you're doing anything back there," he said.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Naruto said. There was no way his high spirits could be dispelled by Sasuke's insult. C'mon, he was about to spank butt!

---

Sitting down carefully, Naruto squirmed and fidgeted on the tree stump they'd picked out as their station. "Not fair, jerk . . . You didn't have to sit on a sore butt for when you spanked _me_."

"Stop complaining," Sasuke said, draping his body over Naruto's lap like some sort of leonine cat. He huffed as he went down, making it as clear as possible through body language that he was only there because he felt like it, and no other reason. He bristled slightly as he settled down onto Naruto's orange-clad thighs, feeling the guy's legs practically quivering in anticipation. This whole thing was ridiculous. He, Uchiha Sasuke, get spanked by this numbskull? What had he been thinking when he'd agree to this? Only his pride kept him in place over Naruto's lap. He _had_ accepted the challange. Anyway, he'd show this idiot who was tougher.

Naruto snickering once he had Sasuke's butt over his lap. "Heheheh . . ." he gloated as he beheld the firm Uchiha backside. Two tight, perky buns. "Geez Sasuke, you're so damn pale . . ."

Sasuke twitched. "Your point?"

"Hah . . . nothing!" Naruto laughed. He patted Sasuke's backside. "It's just that . . . I'm gonna put some color in your cheeks!"

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke bristled, "If you don't stop with the bad puns I'm going to get up and use Katon to barbecue your-"

"Heheh . . . alright alright! You asked for it," Naruto said, still snickering. Then, heaving his arm into the air, he brought it down with a loud, mighty SLAP!

Sasuke jerked at that first spank, biting back a yelp. A quick flood of stinging heat rose to the struck area.

"Ooh. Hey, cool! I made a handprint!"

Sasuke sunk his head and glowered. He must not have been in his right mind when he'd agreed to this.

Naruto started giving him more whacks, all up and down the curve of his buttocks, never once staying in any one area for long. "Heheh, Sasuke, I'm gonna give you a spanking of a lifetime!"

"Ow! Shut the hell up and just, nngh, _spank_ me, moron!"

"Hah, I made you say 'ow!' just now!"

"You--rrrgh!--did not!"

Naruto just spanked on, loving every second. He grinned as he noticed the way the sides of Sasuke's buttocks dimpled together when his muscles clenched, or how the other boy's pale skin quickly colored red as it was spanked over and over. Even though Sasuke was trying not to show it, Naruto could tell the spanking was hurting him something fierce by the occasional indrawn hiss of his breath, and the way Sasuke curled his fists at particularly hard swats. Mostly though, he was noticing how AWESOME Sasuke's butt looked getting wailed on over his lap. Now this was more like it! It was the bastard's rightful place, if you asked Naruto. Kick ass!

Sasuke rolled his hips, not willing to admit it but needing some relief from Naruto's calloused palm. The idiot might not seem capable of it, but he could raise a considerable sting when he wanted to. He twitched and jerked his body in an effort to stay still, as each firm spank of tanned hand on pale buttock elicited a sharp spike in pain and burn. Soon enough though, he found himself gasping at each swat, and his entire ass was turning a uniform red, well on it's way to achieving the same hue as his family's fan symbol.

It'd been many years since Sasuke had been spanked, but he was still absolutely positive that none had ever been as humiliating as getting one from _Naruto_.

"Ready to give up yet, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, enjoying the sight of Sasuke's rear-end turning redder and redder, and heating up fast under his hand. The bastard always acted like he was too good for everybody, but now here was proof that he could get his butt beat just like anybody else. He couldn't wait to tell Kiba and the rest of the guys about this. If there was one thing Naruto learned that day, it was that there was something eminently satisfying in giving your longtime rival a good, long, spanking.

"Give up? Nngh . . . Please." Sasuke responded, true to form, "I was just about to ask . . . ahh . . .when you were going to start!"

"Oh yeah? Lemme show you this new combo I've been working on then . . . !" Naruto said, winding up his arm with a chuckle. "I'll use it across your butt!"

Sasuke clenched his ass cheeks together. "Do your worst!" he said, and gritted his teeth.

---

Some time later, both boys stood in the clearing, their pants around their ankles. Naruto because he wanted to compare "battle scars". Sasuke because, loathe as he was to admit it, his spanked ass was just too sore at the moment to let his shorts rub up against it. He rubbed his rear, and then grimaced. At least he wasn't hopping.

"Hah! See? Yours is a _lot_ redder than mine!" Naruto grinned cheekily, thumbing a finger at Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke scowled. "Only because yours has had more time to cool down, moron."

"Wha--!? Nuh uh! It's because I spanked your butt way harder than you spanked mine, and you just don't want to admit it!"

Sasuke was about to retort with something suitably scathing, but just then he heard a pop of smoke from behind them, and froze in horror. He tried to get his shorts up, but it was too late.

Kakashi had appeared behind them at last, and gotten a good eyeful of his two male genin's naked and, very obviously, spanked backsides.

"Oh dear," said Kakashi after a long moment of shared awkwardness. He kept helplessly glancing back and forth between the red visions of Naruto's rounded buns, and Sasuke's dimpled cheeks, while both boys struggled to pull their underwear up. Then he covered his one visible eye. For being constantly late, unfortunately Kakashi sometimes had perfect timing.


End file.
